El Despertar Del Amante Caído
by UnknoWriter2000
Summary: Una mujer eterna y un hombre con una vida prestada que se aman con locura tienen que decirse adiós...Pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad NarutoxOcxOc


Está es mi segunda historia publicada aquí, espero les guste,

.

 **El Regreso Del Amante Marchito**

Un par de hermosos ojos azules fue lo primero que vio al despertar, eran bellos y tan cálidos, esto estaba mal pero ella quería seguir así – " _Maldición_!" – pensaba la bella mujer para sus adentros – _"No llevo ni 5m aquí y ya me estoy olvidando de mi misión"_ – Ella sabía que esto no era correcto, ella debía buscar el fruto del Shinju, pero en lugar de eso se ha dejado llevar por esos hermosos ojos azules - ¿Quién eres? – Frío, eso fue lo que sintió al soltar el abrazo en el que la tenía, no quería que la soltara, quería que la sostuviera más en esos brazos

-Je, discúlpeme, el problema es que algo había caído del cielo en las cercanías y la vi a usted tumbada aquí cerca del impacto, pensé que necesitaría ayuda – Diría el oji azul sin responder a la pregunta, no porque quisiera evadirla, es sólo que había quedado estúpido al ver a esta hermosa dama – " _Cielo Santo! Es hermosa, ese par de ojos blancos son lindos, y ella es tan cálida…además tiene un buen cuerpo"_ – El no sabía de donde venía eso, el no era un pervertido pero había sentido su cuerpo de cerca y podía imaginar cómo era debajo de ese Kimono – Mi nombre es Firion, Kyūkyoku Firion – Diría mientras le regalaba una sonrisa zorruna y sincera a la mujer delante suyo – Aunque es raro que no me conozcas, soy algo así como un héroe por acá, ¿Acaso eres extranjera?, y discúlpame por favor, ¿Podría saber tu nombre?

-" _¿Un héroe?, bien esto podía serme útil"_ \- Pensaba como responderle, talvez una verdad a medias funcionaría, no podía mentirle, algo en sus ojos le decía que no podía, y tampoco podía decirle la verdad – Si, soy extranjera, y mi nombre es Kaguya Otsutsuki, vengo desde muy lejos porque necesito ayuda y creo que tu podrías ayudarme, a mí me vienen siguiendo unos hermanos malvados que tengo obsesionados con el poder, y he oído de un fruto aquí que podría ayudarme a protegerme – Ante esto no pudo evitar sentirse asustada, en realidad la llegada de sus hermanos la asustaba demasiado, esperaba este héroe desconocido la ayudara, sabía que no tenía posibilidad ante ellos pero…-¿Qué es esto?- Un poder intenso se sintió, rápido intentó buscar la fuente del poder, no podía ser que ellos ya hubieran llegado, pero ahí mismo estaba la fuente de tal poder, era él, el héroe desconocido

\- Yo se de que fruta hablas, y descuida Kaguya-chan también prometo cuidarte – Esto generó un terremoto…un terremoto dentro de Kaguya, este desconocido le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda y además le dijo que la iba a cuidar, no tenía un poder tan gigantesco como ellos pero talvez podría darles una buena pelea, definitivamente este sujeto le estaba encantando, no podía ocultar ese sonrojo que estaba brotando en su rostro…talvez darle un beso no estaría tan mal, después de todo era la primera persona en hacer latir su corazón, se acercó suavemente a sus labios y los fundió con los suyos - _"¿Qué demonios?, recién la acabo de conocer y ya me está besando, aunque no me quejo, sus labios, y el sabor de su aliento en mi boca es tan adictivo, deseo esto para el resto de mi vida"_

Al separarse Kaguya no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había amado ese beso, fue tan tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo, era su primer beso, pero se sintió como si lo hubiera hecho con el desde toda la vida – Eso fue solamente una muestra de afecto por su ayuda, espero me lleve a tal árbol pronto – Intentó retomar su tono serio pero no pudo, ese sonrojo la traicionaba, de pronto vio como el la abrazaba, mientras el anillo en su dedo comenzaba a brillar, en menos de una millonésima de segundo estaban en un espacio totalmente vacío, ser un color inestable entre azul y blanco, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente al árbol del fruto que le daría el poder que necesitaba

-Ya estamos acá Kaguya-chan- Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera respirar el despareció en un destello azul y apareció en la parte más alta del árbol tomando el fruto, y en menos de una millonésima de segundo estaba de vuelta junto a ella – Este es el fruto, tengo entendido que es un fruto sagrado, pero hace unos días en mi meditación escuché al árbol murmurar que alguien vendría a tomarlo, que confiara en esa persona, supongo que esa persona eres tú- Después de estas palabras le extendió el fruto

-Gracias Kyūkyoku-san…- Diría una nerviosa Kaguya, definitivamente el no era un humano normal, más aún si podía escuchar al Shinju, en sus meditaciones no hacía nada más que absorber energía natural, sin saberlo era un usuario de Senjutsu

-Nada de Kyūkyoku-san, no me gusta que me llamen así, preferiría un simple Firion-kun – Diría Firion en un tono amigable que no hacía más que aumentar el sonrojo y admiración de Kaguya, definitivamente el muchacho era humilde, tierno, amigable, era guapo al parecer de ella, pero no…ella debía sacarse esos pensamientos, mejor debía concentrarse en probar del fruto, al hacerlo le salieron dos cuernos que parecían orejas en su cabeza, mientras que en su frente aparecía un tercer ojo, al ser consciente de estos cambios supo que hasta aquí llegó su historia de amor junto a él – Hermosa – casi como un suspiro que escapó de los labios de Firion que devolvió el aliento a Kaguya – Te ves hermosa Kaguya-chan, esos cuernos quedan lindos, casi como orejas de conejo, y ese tercer ojo, no se ve mal, en tu piel, queda hermoso, todo en ti queda hermoso – Esto último lo dijo casi hipnotizado, mientras la pobre Kaguya cambio de color de piel de pálida a más roja que un tomate, tanto así que no le tomó importancia a todo el poder que había adquirido

-¿En serio piensas eso de mi? – Ante esa pregunta recibió un asentimiento por parte del peliblanco – " _Es perfecto, es el hombre que quiero, es fuerte y aunque tiene cara de idiota es el idiota más lindo de la existencia…aunque no…mi misión no tiene lugar a errores…,mucho menos amores…no puedo amarlo…no debo amarlo…no es mejor que no"_ …Si aceptó!- Diría una emocionada Kaguya, por fin se estaba cazando con el hombre que amaba, habían pasado unos meses conociéndose y cada segundo sólo lo amaba más

Habían pasado ya 1 año desde la llegada de Kaguya, 3 meses desde que se casaron y 1 hora desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada, esperaba un par de gemelos, no paraba de hablar estaba realmente emocionado imaginando lo que su vida con ella y sus hijos sería - Kaguya-chan, esto es realmente magnífico, desearía ser feliz contigo por siempre – Diría Firion mientras derramada lágrimas de felicidad

-Así será, después de todo tenemos una eternidad para estar juntos Firion-kun- Ante esto los ojos de Firion se entristecerían, el sabía que Kaguya tenía la esperanza que el fuera inmortal como ella, pero el sabía que no era así

-Kaguya-chan, yo no soy inmortal, tarde o temprano tendremos que separarnos – Diría Firion mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la peliblanca, sabía que le hacía daño, pero era la verdad – El día que eso pase, espero encuentres alguien que te pueda amar y a quien puedas amar tanto como yo a ti, al cerrar mis ojos espero que sepas que te ame y siempre te amare, no te pido que no vuelvas a amar, todo lo contrario, sólo te pido que me recuerdes – Ante esto Kaguya quedó rota, ella lo amaba, y eso de amar a alguien más era una idiotez, ella lo amaba solamente a él…Aún si eso significa que estará sola el resto de la eternidad

Horas después se encontraban ambos acostados sobre su lecho matrimonial, ella no podía parar de llorar internamente, sabía lo que iba a pasar, aún cuando lo hiciera por amor sabía que esto estaba mal, respiro, se calmó y procedió a besarlo, amarlo y entregarse al amor, lo amaba, más de lo que debía, más de lo que quería, más de lo permitido, el era su vida y su todo, empezó a sentir como el con sus manos empezaba a pintar el amor sobre su piel como si de un lienzo en blanco se tratara, sus besos ardían sobre su piel como si de fuego fueran, estaba besando su alma, y explotaba cada rincón de ella como si en eso se les fuera la vida, la hizo sentir en llamas, nunca lo olvidaría – Juro nunca olvidarte Firion-kun- Diría Kaguya recostada en su pecho mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos – Adiós – Diría Kaguya mientras insertaba un hueso ceniza en su pecho- Te juro que cuando complete mi meta te regresaré a mi lado, lo juro mi amor – Diría Kaguya entre llantos mientras lo besaba por última vez

-Adiós mi bella conejita – Diría Firion despidiéndose de ella – Cuando regrese espero ver el mundo de paz que deseábamos, recuérdales a Hagoromo y a Hamura que los ame, y no llores más, tienes que ser fuerte de ahora en adelante, nunca olvides que eres todo para mí Y

Ante esto Kaguya rompería el llanto, lo amaba y lo había matado – TE AMO FIRION-KUN, TE AMO! – Gritaría Kaguya sobre el pecho de su amado que estaba en sus últimos segundos, mientras hacía esto empezó a extraer su alma por medio de su RinneSharingan, al mismo tiempo y entre llantos crearía un par de almas- Llegado el momento de su regreso, si yo no estoy ustedes cuidaran de el, asegúrense de que se sienta amado, y sea el idiota perfecto que yo ame – Estas dos almas llenas de Chakra están hechas de toda la energía natural que el había acumulado con el tiempo.

Tras esto Kaguya se volvió un ser mucho más frío, perdió al hombre que amaba, ya nada le importaba, pero le había prometido un mundo de paz y eso iba a lograr, un mundo donde todos están dormidos y soñando sería suficiente, aunque lo ejecutaría gradualmente, quería dejar tiempo a que sus hijos crecieran de manera normal…Pero no, ellos sabían que esto no era correcto, se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado con su madre y uniendo fuerzas la sellaron, no sin antes ella dejar una parte de su voluntad para que la trajera de vuelta a la vida

Eventualmente los años pasaron, sus hijos murieron, sus nietos entraron el conflicto, las leyendas se olvidaron, y ella y su amado terminaron siendo menos que un recuerdo, un recuerdo de un amor incomparable, que fue más allá de la vida y la muerte…Pero tarde o temprano el regresaría, y tarde o temprano ellos volverían a estar juntos

1000 Años más tarde

El ataque del Kyubi se había llevado a cabo, muchos habían muerto, pero la bestia había finalmente sido vencida y sellada en un bebé recién nacido, un bebé de ojos azules como el cielo, mientras que su cabello era rubio, aunque por un momento un destello plateado se vio en el, mientras que en su mano apareció un anillo que nadie supo de dónde llego, y a pesar que muchos intentaron nadie logró quitárselo

El había regresado, la pregunta es ¿Qué hará ahora?

.

.

.

.

.

.Eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste, si han leído mi otra historia espero disculpen mi demora con ella, pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo, ya saben se agradecen las reviews


End file.
